Jerry Barbera
Jerry Barbera is a fictional character created by Dan J. Hawkins. He has appeared in 5 of Hawkins' books. Not much about his past is revealed but he is currently a secret division "Soldier" working for TANK in their S.C.C. Unit (Second Chance Criminals). Jerry is first introduced in "Evacuate the Riot Island" and has been a main supporting character ever since. Jerry is notable for being the younegst member of the S.C.C. Unit. Character Biography Growing up in England, Jerry lived in Birmingham where he suffered from abusive parents. At a young age he was taken away from his home by the RSPCC and was adopted by an American Politician. Jerry lived in Washington DC (Hawcross Central) where he went to Blackrood High but was eventually expelled due to fights and violence. Jerry later went on to run away from home and became a Builder on a Construction Site, cutting off all ties to adopted family. In his absence his Father got into financial troubles and borrowed money from a Loan Shark, however when he was unable to pay back, he and his wife went on the run. The Loan Shark then had his Henchmen locate and kidnap Jerry and take him to a warehouse and held him to ransum. After several weeks, Jerry accepted his Father had decided not to save his son. Jerry decided to escape and managed to fool the guards and murder them one by one and went into hiding. Finding his Father's location, Jerry went to beat (possibly kill) him but found he had shot himself and his Wife over a month before Jerry was captured. Jerry found a note adressed to himself apologizing to him from his Father. Enraged began to spy on the Loan Shark and befriended his Son. After a few weeks he brutally murdered him to prove a point. Returning to his Home Town in England, Jerry visited his old home where he found his Parents were now Drugged up Tramps. Taking it upon himself to take them to Rehab, Jerry spent many of his money to provide what he felt nessicary but was ocne again horrified when the Loan Shark and his Henchmen had found him and blew up the Rehab Centre. Jerry began taking down the Shark's Business and Life apart over the next few montsh until finally, given the chance to get his revenge; was stopped at the last hurdle and arrested. Jerry was sentenced to life in Prison for the multiple murders and homicide. Evacuate the Riot Island Whiel in Prison, Jerry recieves an invitation for an interview from TANK Senior Officer Teddy Conway. After a personal evaluation, Jerry was offered a place in an experiemntal Programme called the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit. Jerry would be teamed up with other candidates for the programme where they would be trained and tested out on a TANK Mission and would have to use their previous experiences as Criminals and Murders to their advantage to get the Job done. Jerry met his fellow candidates; Rex Lincoln, Austin Jarvis, Bobby Tango and Izzy Bragg. After several months of training and possibly some minor experiments to enduse Psysical Performance, The S.C.C. were given their first Assignment. They would have to infiltrate Ockaw Prison situated on the Riot Island where the Prisoners have caused a Riot and Killed all the Guards and kidnapped several visiting Civillians.